Foreigner In The Sengoku Jidai
by Patriot1776
Summary: Self Insertion fic. A foreign exchange student chooses to be housed at the Higurashi Shrine due to his interest in studying Japanese history and culture. He's about to get his wish, plus a whole lot more than he bargained for.
1. The Exchange Student

-1Foreigner in the Sengoku Jidai

By: Patriot1776

Authors Introduction: _For sometime, I've had floating around in my head the idea of adding my own original characters in an InuYasha fanfic. One from the modern era, and the other a native of Sengoku Jidai period. Well, I've now been inspired to try writing one for my modern era character after watching eps. 127. And, this is a self-insertion fic. _

Chapter **I**: _The Exchange Student_

Kagome walked into the classroom at her school feeling cheerful. She had come home yesterday evening from the Sengoku Jidai from summer vacation and was anxious to take a break from youkai, the deal with Naraku, and shard hunting. She was the first person in the classroom today, the first day of the new school year. No sooner had she sat down however, when she noticed a newcomer enter the classroom. The newcomer was a brown-haired boy about her age, but what really made him stand out to her is that she could tell he was a foreigner, a light-skinned American boy to be precise. He stood about the same height as InuYasha, but his hair was extremely short. In fact, he was sporting a military-style buzz cut. On his squared up face were a pair of glasses.

'_An American exchange student? First time this school's had an exchange student since I've been here.'_ Kagome thought as the boy looked over at her and approached her desk.

"Excuse me, is this Takahashi-sensei's homeroom?" he asked in fluent Japanese, but it had a strange accent to it, surprising Kagome.

'_He knows our language! He must be pretty smart!'_ Kagome thought, then answered. "Yes, this is it. You've found it. What is your name? I'm glad to see you know our language, but your accent confuses me."

"My name is Woods, Noah. I'm from America, more specifically the Southeast region. My accent of your language stems from how we speak English in my region of the country. What's your name?" the boy, Noah, replied.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Noah's eyes lit up at those words.

"Higurashi? Wow, looks like I've hit the jackpot on the first day here." He said, with a smile.

"Pardon me, but what do you mean?" Kagome now asked, confused.

"You wouldn't happen to live at Higurashi Shrine would you?" Noah now asked. Kagome's opened in shock.

"H-how do you know that?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Your family's shrine is where I've been assigned for boarding." he replied. "But don't worry, I'm good with manners and everything. I'll take care of myself." Kagome's heart was now about to pound out of her chest.

'_Why didn't my mom tell me of this? This is going to cause all sorts of huge problems!'_ Kagome thought, filled with fear now.

"Is something wrong Higurashi-san? You seem preoccupied." Noah now asked, noticing her change in facial expression. Kagome quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, it's just my mom didn't tell me this morning we'd have somebody moving in." Kagome said.

"She's probably just now getting the news herself. I only arrived here yesterday." Just then, the rest of the class started to file in. "I'll talk to you later Higurashi-san. Maybe you can show me around the school later." Noah said as he found his way to a seat at the front of the classroom.

"O-okay, s-sure." Kagome replied. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka now ran over to Kagome's desk.

'_Oh great. I know what this is going to be about.'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome, who's the new guy? And what were you two talking about?" Yuka asked.

"He's an American foreign exchange student. His name's Woods, Noah."

"No wonder he looks strange. What were you two talking about?" Yuka chirped in. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Now don't you three get any smart ideas, but the shrine's where he's been assigned as his boarding home." Kagome said after a pause. Her three friends then gasped real big.

"Kagome, are you serious!" Yuka said in an excited voice.

"He just told me so himself. I was shocked too. My mom's probably getting the big news too."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Kagome. As ill as you often are, he'll probably start coming down with the same things you're always coming down with." Eri commented.

"I sure hope not. He doesn't need to flunk his year of study abroad." Kagome said, following along with them.

"Are you going to show him around later?" Ayumi now asked.

"Yes, he asked me to. Maybe at lunch." It was then that the teacher entered and asked everybody to sit down. Everybody did, and quieted down.

"Class we have a foreign exchange student joining us for this year. Woods-san, would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher said, formally addressing Noah. Noah got up from his chair and stood at the front of the classroom, and bowed.

"Good morning, my name is Woods, Noah. I'm from the state of North Carolina, United States, and I'll be here studying with you all this year. Forgive my accent, it's native to the part of the United States I'm from. I've come here this year to get an experience in your school systems, methods of teaching, and also mainly to study your history, culture and traditions." he said, then returned to his seat.

"Arigatou, Woods-san." the teacher said, the class proceeded normally.

-

At the Higurashi Shrine, things were a little hectic at the moment. Kagome's mom, Ayaka, had gotten the phone call informing her of the exchange student's arrival after Kagome had left, and the suddeness of the implications of it had hit her like a ton of bricks. Both her and Jii-chan were hard at work getting the guest room ready for the new long term guest that would be arriving later that day with Kagome.

"I wish the school system had informed us they were going to do this a lot sooner." Jii-chan griped as he and Kagome's mother were arranging the furniture in the room.

"I know chichi-ue, but the school system said this student's arrival was so sudden that they didn't have time. They said they were rushing to find him housing to suit the studies he'd be doing, and our shrine was the first good thing to come up. I'm more worried about how we're going to keep Kagome's travels to the Sengoku Jidai under wraps." Ayaka said. Jii-chan stopped for a moment, and sighed really big.

"Well, there's no way to avoid it then Ayaka-san. We have to tell him then, and get him to swear to stay silent about it." Jii-chan said finally. Ayaka was stunned for a moment, then shook her head.

"Yes chichi-ue, you're right. There's no real way for us to keep Kagome's travels under wraps from him. When we'll wait for him to get his stuff setup in the guest room, then have Kagome go and get InuYasha and tell him after he sees InuYasha. InuYasha will probably be able to convince him to keep quiet about it." she said. Jii-chan nodded.

"Agreed." It was then that they heard a knock on the door downstairs. Ayaka went downstairs and answered it, and was greeted by a delivery man.

"Is this the Higurashi Shrine and residence?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Ayaka answered. The delivery man then bowed.

"Ma'am, the school system sent me. I have the belongings of a Woods, Noah, a foreign exchange student who's been assigned housing here." he said.

"Oh! Please bring them in then, I'll show you where to put them." Ayaka replied. The delivery man bowed again and proceeded to go and retrieve Noah's things from his delivery truck, parked at the base of the shrine steps.

-

"Well, what do you think so far?" Kagome asked. She had just finished showing Noah around, and it was now lunchtime.

"I'm finding myself wanting to move here and continue the rest of my schooling here already. Back home, the demeanor of my classmates and their attitudes I don't really like that much. Too unruly. Higurashi-san, I have to say I like your country's school system more all ready, compared to America's." Noah said as they were eating lunch. Kagome now asked a question.

"Woods-san, how did you wind up drawing my house as your dwelling while you're here?" Noah put down his chopsticks, and swallowed the bite of food he was on before answering.

"Remember in homeroom when I said one of the main reasons I came here was to study Japanese history and culture? That's why. I'd read about the Shinto shrines that dot your country and had asked if I could live at one with a regular house on the grounds as a way to get a good firsthand knowledge of that. Your family's shrine was the first thing to come up. How many of your family live there too? You have any siblings?" he asked.

"My grandpa, mother and younger brother live there too. The shrine is run by grandpa, and me, mama, and Souta, my younger brother help him out. Originally only grandpa lived there, but the rest of us moved in with him two years ago."

"What about chichi?"

"Chichi is dead. He died in a bad automobile accident. That's why we had to move."

"I'm very sorry." Noah then said solemnly. They were now joined by a newcomer as Hojo approached the table and sat down.

"Higurashi-san, you made it today. I'm glad. Who's this?" Hojo asked.

"Hojo-kun, meet Woods, Noah. Woods-san is from America. He's the school's foreign exchange student this year." Kagome said. Noah stood up and bowed to Hojo, who, genuinely surprised, got up and did the same. Both boys sat back down.

"A pleasure to meet you Hojo-san. How long have you two been friends?" Noah asked.

"Not too long. We're not very close. Kagome-san, I've got some new cooking recipes for you to try. Here." Hojo said as he put a slip of paper in Kagome's hand.

"Uhh, thanks Hojo-kun. I'll put them to good use."

"I'll talk to you later Kagome-san, I have to get to my next class." Hojo said as he got up and walked off.

"Bye Hojo." Kagome called back.

"Hmm, he's a curious character. How long's he been trying to woo you?" Noah asked curiously, rubbing his chin.

"He's always like that, but I'm not really interested." Kagome replied. Just then the lunch bell rang.

"Higurashi-san, thanks for showing me around the school. I'll meet you outside the front entrance after school so you can show me the path to the shrine." Noah said as gathered his plate and backpack up.

"Please, call me Kagome. We might as well start getting used to each other now." Kagome said.

"Okay, Kagome-san. See you after school." Noah said as he walked off to his next class. Kagome meanwhile, was lost in thought as she made her way to her next class.

'_How are we going to deal with this? Can we really keep my time-traveling escapades a secret from him? Oh how I wish the school permitted cell phones so I could call mama and we could have a conference on this.'_ she thought.


	2. Meet the Hanyou and the Family

Foreigner In The Sengoku Jidai

By: Patriot1776

Chapter **II**: _Meet the Hanyou and the Rest of the Family_

InuYasha was annoyed. He was crouching on the top of Kaede's hut just staring around. Shippo was beside him, playing with Kirara.

"Dammit. I hate it when Kagome has to go off like this. I thought she said that 'school' or whatever it is was over?" he said.

"I'm confused too about this. I wonder how many more years of this so called 'schooling' she has to go through." Shippo asked. InuYasha then got up and jumped down. "Hey InuYasha, where you going?"

"On to Kagome's time, where else."

"She said she'd be three days again." Shippo cautioned.

"I know. I'm not going to bring her back just yet. She's using this as so called 'vacation time', so I might as well join her to protect her." InuYasha said as he bounded off towards the well. Miroku and Sango now exited the hut.

"Shippo, where's InuYasha going?" Sango asked.

"To Kagome's era. He's so predictable." Shippo said as he shook his head. Miroku sighed then.

"Won't he ever learn that he can't force Kagome to come back when he wants her to?" he then asked.

"Probably not until Kagome's used the word on him several hundred more times." Shippo replied. Sango and Miroku both sighed.

"Of course." they both then said in unison.

-

InuYasha slid open the door to the well house and entered the shrine grounds, closing the door back. He then made his way to house and went in through the back door and into the kitchen, and was confused to see huge boxes of luggage on the floor in the living room, Jii-chan picking up a box and carrying it up the stairs, and Ayaka preparing to pick up the last two when she looked up and saw him and smiled.

"InuYasha! A good fortune! You're just in time, for we need some help." she said warmly.

"Just in time for what?" he asked.

"To help Chichi-ue and I get these luggage cases up to the guest room." she said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, then shrugged and walked over, picking up a long, narrow box and a larger, heavier, black one with strange looking knobs and controls on it with a mesh screen on one side.

"Okay, where do I go with it?" he asked.

"Follow me." Ayaka said and started up the stairs and led the way to the guest room. Entering it, InuYasha set the boxes down.

"What's going on anyway?" he now asked. Ayaka took a deep breath.

"The number of people living here has just increased by one." she said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you saying you're taking in somebody? It better not be that Hobo dude." InuYasha asked. Ayaka shook her head.

"No InuYasha, it's not Hojo-san. A foreign exchange student started attending Kagome's school today, and we've wound up being who'll host him while he's here." she said.

"Foreign exchange?" InuYasha said, further confused.

"Somebody from a faraway land, not the continent, but somewhere even farther away, is moving in for now. Now InuYasha, don't get the wrong impression, but the person is a boy." InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"He better not try anything with Kagome. Higurashi-san, why are you telling me this? What are you getting at?" he now asked, in an aggravated voice.

"The problem, InuYasha, is that it'll be impossible to keep Kagome's forays into the past with you a secret from him, since he'll be living under the same roof. I'm asking for your help in solving this problem."

"How? You want me to kill him and get rid of the body?" Ayaka burst out laughing at that. "What's so funny?"

"No, silly. Not that. What Chichi-ue and I have decided upon is this…" Ayaka said, as she went into an explanation of her plan to InuYasha.

-

Kagome and Noah were now walking back to the shrine, with her showing him the way. He was asking questions about the place, and she was answering, but her mind was elsewhere. Kagome was instead thinking about what her and her mother had discussed on the phone before they left the school:

"_Mama, are you sure this is a good idea? He may freak out at this." Kagome said in a concerned voice over the phone._

"_Dear, I'm afraid chichi's right. There's no way we can hide it from him for long. He'll figure it out the first time you go back after he's settled in, so we might as well tell him and show him straight up front." Ayaka replied over the phone._

"_Are you sure InuYasha can convince him to keep quiet without killing him or hurting him badly?"_

"_I've told him that if he harms Woods-san in any way, you won't be accompanying him for a whole month."_

"_I sure hope you're right, mama." Kagome said, still a little doubtful._

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, are you there?" Noah's voice drug her back to reality.

"Hmm?" Kagome then said.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. Here's the steps up to the shrine. I talked to mama before we left the school and she said your things are already up in your room, just waiting for you to get them out and set them up the way you like." Kagome now said as they started up the long stairs.

"That's good. I'm eager to meet the rest of your family." Noah said as they approached the front door. Noah removed his shoes first, followed by Kagome, and Kagome then knocked on the door.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome, said, putting Ayaka's plan into motion. Inside, Ayaka looked at InuYasha who was standing at the top of the stairs in the house.

"Okay, InuYasha, here we go. You remember what to do, right?" Ayaka said.

"Yeah, but I still don't like this." he replied.

"I don't want to do this either, but we've got no choice." Ayaka said, she then walked over to the door and opened it. "Well, hello Woods-san! Kagome told me about you over the phone." she said. Noah then bowed respectfully.

"Arigatou, Higurashi-okaasan. Ma'am, it's truly a privilege and I'm humbled to be granted lodging here by you." he said, before standing back up.

"Come on inside." Ayaka said. Noah let Kagome enter first, and he then followed behind her.

"Higurashi-okaasan, Kagome-chan told me she has a little brother, Souta-chan is it? Where is he?" Noah now asked. InuYasha growled inwardly at the words 'Kagome-chan'.

"Musuko will be home soon. His school is farther away from here than Kagome's. Woods-san, there is somebody else here though we would like you to meet." Ayaka then took a big breath. "InuYasha, would you please come down now?" InuYasha then slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room where they were all at, but without the baseball cap on he usually wore in the modern era. Kagome and Ayaka now held their breaths and hoped that Noah would still be breathing after the next few minutes.

Noah saw InuYasha, and immediately noticed his ears, and raised his eyebrows as a curious look came to his face. He started to walk over. InuYasha had to fight back his instincts to defend himself hard as Noah approached. The next thing InuYasha felt were Noah's fingers touching and feeling his ears.

"Are…are those real?" Noah then asked. InuYasha then growled.

"Of course they are! Now would you stop touching them?" InuYasha said through clenched teeth. Noah then backed away casually and looked InuYasha over.

InuYasha meanwhile, was a little confused too. Noah's face did not match up with any other human's he had ever seen. But he could tell he was human however, for he did not have the aura of a youkai. InuYasha was also mystified too at the strange contraption Noah was wearing on his face over his eyes.

"Hmm. Traditional Feudal Japanese clothes, a katana, but rather beaten up a little. You must be as much of a history buff as I am. InuYasha's the name, wasn't it? I'm Woods, Noah. You're appearance is odd though." Noah finally said.

"Everybody says that, you look strange too yourself, not to mention how you talk." InuYasha finally said. At this, Noah grinned a big, signature Southern grin.

"Oh, I get it. You've never seen somebody not native to Japan haven't you? I'm from the United States, that's why I look different." Noah said, his Southern accent briefly becoming more apparent in his words.

"The United States? I've never heard of the place, where's it at?" InuYasha asked. Noah still continued to grin.

"Come come, now. Don't tell me you've never studied Geography have you? Surely you must know where the United States are on the globe." Noah continued. Kagome now walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhh, Noah-kun, he's being serious. He really does not know where the United States are. In fact, that was the first time he's ever heard of your country? This whole city of Tokyo and current day Japan is foreign to him." she said. InuYasha's eyes narrowed at Kagome a little in response of the honorific she'd just used for Noah. He turned to her and the grin was replaced with one of confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Noah said.

"I think it'd be best to just show you. Come InuYasha, let's show him the well."

InuYasha put a clawed hand on Noah's shoulder and started to push him to the back door.

"Come on, move it. You gotta see something to understand." InuYasha said, Kagome following the two. Ayaka also followed them.

"Are we going toward the well house you were telling me about Kagome-san?" Noah now asked.

"Uh huh. There's more to it than what I told you." Kagome said as they approached the well house. Kagome opened the door and InuYasha hurriedly pushed Noah in and down to where the well actually was.

"Now, Noah-kun, what I didn't tell you about this well is that it happens to be a time portal to Sengoku Jidai era of Japan's history, 500 years into the past. InuYasha and I jump into it and dissappear, reappearing in the well as it existed 500 years in the past." Kagome explained, Ayaka now appearing in the door.

"I'll believe that load of hogwash if you show me some proof." Noah then said sternly.

"You want proof then, you're gonna get it. Kagome let's demonstrate it." InuYasha said rudely

"Fine by me InuYasha. Mama, we'll be back in less than a minute." Kagome said. Noah watched carefully then as Kagome put her arm around InuYasha and they both jumped into the well. His eyes opened wide as he then saw a blue light fill the well momentarily, and then disappear. He walked up to the well and looked in, and his face took on a shocked look as he did not see Kagome or InuYasha at the bottom of the well. A few seconds later, the blue light returned and Kagome and InuYasha reappeared in the bottom of the well. They both noticed Noah looking in.

"Now you believe us?" InuYasha asked. Noah was still slack jawed for a moment before he shook his head and regained his thoughtful composure.

"You've convinced me that this well is indeed not normal, but now I'm wanting to see for myself where this dimensional gate of a well leads." Noah said.

"Fine. I'll take you to the other side." InuYasha said as he jumped up back to the top of the well, to lead him in. Noah was surprised at how high he could jump.

"Wait InuYasha!" Kagome then said.

"Yes, hold up a moment." Ayaka said.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, don't you think it'd be a tad dangerous to do that? I mean, Noah does not have any kind of weapon with him." Kagome said.

"I agree. This is too big of a risk, InuYasha." Ayaka said.

"Kagome-chan, Higurashi-okaasan, I only want to see what's on the other side where the well is. InuYasha, just take me to the top of well so I can see if everything's changed, then bring me back." Noah said.

"That's what I was planning on." InuYasha said.

"Well, okay then. But be back in less than a minute. Kagome, go back and get them if they aren't back immediately." Ayaka said.

"Got it." Kagome said.

"Okay, you ready? Get on my back." InuYasha said to Noah. He was a little skeptical, but shrugged his shoulders and complied. InuYasha then jumped back in and Kagome saw them disappear.

To Noah, when InuYasha jumped in, he saw everything go purple, and he saw all kinds of lights. After a few seconds, they finally landed at the bottom, but Noah immediately noticed the inside of the well wasn't as dark as it was before. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky instead of the roof of the well house. InuYasha then jumped out of the well and the reality hit Noah.

Looking around, Noah saw that they were now in a clearing, with forest all around them. He nodded.

"So InuYasha, this is what your Japan looks like?" he now asked.

"Damn straight. You still got any doubt in that head of yours?" InuYasha replied.

"Nope, go ahead and take me back. I've done some studying of the Sengoku Jidai and I have an idea of how dangerous this time was." he replied.

"Your damn right it's dangerous here. Here we go, we're going back." InuYasha said as he jumped back into the well.

-

After Noah and InuYasha had dropped back in to the well and disappeared, Kagome had climbed up the ladder Jii-chan had fashioned to help her get out. When she did and she saw her mother, they both let out a collective sigh.

"Well, mama, it seems to be going ok so far." Kagome said.

"So far. Let's hope it stays this way. How long you planning to stay here?" Ayaka now asked her daughter. Kagome let out another sigh.

"I was planning on staying only three days, but since Noah-kun has suddenly showed up, I think it'd be better for me to stay here to walk him around the school until he's comfortable with it." she replied. They then heard an ethereal hum as Noah and InuYasha reappeared in the well. Kagome and Ayaka turned around simultaneously to see InuYasha jump out of the well. "How was it?" Kagome asked.

"Strange, I'll say that. You two have _got_ to take back there again." Noah said.

"Keh! Yeah right. You'll just get in the way and become another helpless mortal I'll be stuck with protecting." InuYasha said.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"On the contrary, InuYasha-san, I've studied a few forms of martial arts, and I do have something in the stuff I brought with me from America that might be of good use in the Sengoku Jidai." Noah said.

"Yeah, I bet." InuYasha said in a mocking tone. Noah grinned at him a little.

"I don't mind showing my skills a little." he then said calmly.

"What are you waiting for then, come at me!" InuYasha said as he cracked his claws.

"Wait Noah-kun! Don't!" Kagome said. Noah approached InuYasha calmly, then suddenly lashed out with a fast punch that landed right on InuYasha's nose.

The next thing InuYasha knew he'd been kneed hard in the ribs and felt a pair of hands grab him behind the head. Noah then brought InuYasha's head down with his hands and slammed him right between the eyes with his knee-cap. Noah then let go and backed away and InuYasha stumbled around, dazed and confused.

"Need any more proof?" Noah asked. InuYasha only growled at him a little as he shook his head to clear the stars out of his vision. "Hey, there' s something I'm wondering now." Noah said as he turned back to Kagome and then looked back at InuYasha. "Why are you two traveling back and forth between here and the Sengoku Jidai?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it's a long story." Kagome said.

"You can tell it to me while you and InuYasha help me get my stuff out and get my room set up." he replied. InuYasha was still growling at him as they left the well house and made they're way over to the shrine house. As they did, Jii-chan came out of the main building of the shrine complex and started toward them.

"Jii-chan. There you are! I've been wondering where you were." Kagome said as he approached.

"I had been doing a little tidying up, Kagome-chan." Jii-chan said as he then noticed Noah. "And you must be the foreign exchange student?" Noah bowed respectfully to him.

"Indeed I am, Higurashi-ojiisan. Woods, Noah. I have to say that so far, this shrine is excellent and well kept up." he said.

"Thanks for the compliment. I try to keep it as tidy as I can."

"Chichi-ue, we're going inside to help Woods-san get his things in order in his room." Ayaka said.

"Count me out of it, I'm bushed now." They made their way to the shrine house and Kagome started to explaining to Noah about the her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai with InuYasha.

As her, InuYasha and Noah entered Noah's room, Noah asked a question.

"So you're saying there's youkai running around? InuYasha-san you must be one then, which explains your looks. What kind of a youkai are you?" he asked. InuYasha just growled.

"It's not important." he said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, don't get all huffy. I actually think your ears make you look cool. The hair's what I'm still getting used to." Noah said as he opened up one suitcase and got a large, 3'x5' American flag out of it. "Ahh, Old Glory." He said as he admired the flag.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, in this time, countries and other sovereign governments have their own flag they fly to help distinguish themselves from other nations. That's the United States national flag Noah-kun's holding. Noah-kun, you bring that to help remind you of home?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, why the hell are you calling Noah Noah-kun? You're not starting to like him like you do Kouga are you?" InuYasha said in an aggravated tone.

"Don't you start! I don't have any feelings for Kouga-kun and I don't have any for him! I just met him today for kami's sake!" Kagome said, pointing at Noah as she said it.

"Then why the 'kun'?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Hey, now hold your horses you two. Nothing to start fighting about." Noah said as he stepped between the now arguing hanyou and girl and separated them. "InuYasha-san, apparently Japanese has changed a little in the 500 years between your time and the present. Today InuYasha-san, boys and girls socialize together much more often than in your time, on a daily basis in fact. In this time the 'kun' honorific doesn't necessarily mean a boy and a girl are having a romantic relationship or that a girl necessarily likes the boy in question she's referring to as 'kun'. Boys who are buddies today are used to calling each other 'kun' too, InuYasha-kun, and Kagome's just used to referring to non-romantic male friends with 'kun', so lay off on her." Noah then said to InuYasha's face. InuYasha again showed a confused look at Noah starting to use 'kun' as well, but it was gone in an instant.

"Keh. So now you're taking her side in this too and are starting like her as well?" InuYasha now said angrily.

"Osuwari." Kagome said. WHAM She had finally had enough of this. Noah's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Okay, what just happened?" Noah asked in a surprised voice. Kagome ignored him and stared down at InuYasha menacingly.

"No InuYasha. He's not defending me at all, he was trying to point out another difference between this era and the Sengoku Jidai, and you are really getting on my nerves right now." she said in a cold voice. InuYasha started to growl a little. Noah decided to not press for how Kagome had subdued him with just one word.

"Hey, can we just forget about this spat for the moment and get back to the task at hand? Seeing people fight like this is not something I particularly enjoy." Noah said as he then carefully laid the stars & stripes flag of the United States on the bed and then removed another flag from the suitcase as InuYasha got back to his feet. This one was different and had two large stripes running three-fourths of it's length, the top one red and the bottom one white. A blue field occupied the remaining one-fourth of it. A white star was in the center of the blue field, with a yellow 'N' and 'C' flanking the star. Above and below the star and letters were two yellow ribbons with dates in them, the top ribbon containing the date 'May 20th, 1775', the bottom one having a date of 'April 12th, 1776'. Both Kagome and InuYasha raised an eyebrow at it. "This," Noah started, "is the state flag of North Carolina. InuYasha, you know how the daimyos of your time each have their own banner or colors they use right?"

"Yeah." he said.

"That's what the deal with this is. North Carolina is one of 50 separate territories within the United States, except these territories aren't at war with one another. Instead, there's a single central government that has a limited amount of control over all the territories. North Carolina is the territory my home town is in." InuYasha now got the idea and nodded. Kagome went and got some tacks and her and InuYasha helped Noah then put the two flags up in his room. They spent the next few minutes getting clothes out of the suitcases and putting them in the closet, when downstairs they heard a "Mama, I'm home!"

"Oh! Ototo is home!" Kagome said. Noah smiled.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"Ototo's only 10 years old. Come on, I want you to meet him!" Kagome said. Her, Noah and InuYasha left Noah's room and went downstairs. InuYasha was the first person Souta saw.

"OH! InuYasha's here!" Souta said, a huge smile coming to his face. "What brings you here today?" he asked.

"I do." Noah said as he stepped out from steps. A confused look came to Souta's face.

"Who are you?" Souta asked.

"Woods, Noah. Souta-kun, I'm a foreign exchange student from America. You and your family's home have become my dwelling for the year I'll be here." Noah said.

"You're from America? How cool! Can you show me your room? It's the guest room right?" Souta asked.

"You're correct, it is."

"Let me tell okaasan how my day went, then I'll meet you in there." Souta said as he went into the kitchen. InuYasha, Kagome, and Noah went back up to the guest room, and Noah walked over to a long D-shaped box and opened it, and pulling out a large, compound hunting bow. InuYasha raised a confused eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"A compound hunting bow? Noah, what is that for?" Kagome asked.

"I was planning on going on a hunting trip or two while I was here in Japan, but I guess instead this'll be used in the Sengoku Jidai instead. InuYasha-kun, this is modern version of the bow that's used to shoot arrows in your time. It's much more powerful, but also much easier to use." InuYasha's eyes opened a little.

"Now wait just a minute. You're not going back with us just yet." InuYasha then said.

"I know. I know. I wasn't going to ask you both to take me back immediately. Hey wait a minute, y'all haven't told me yet why you're traveling back and forth, but that can wait until after supper." InuYasha then walked up and looked at the hunting bow, then asked.

"Are they still using bows today for warfare?" InuYasha asked.

"Not for warfare, but bows still have a big use for hunting. As I said, this is the modern version of them." Noah said. He then put the bow back up and walked over to the long case that InuYasha had carried up earlier that day and opened it. Kagome's eyes opened wide in awe, while InuYasha's confused look stayed. Inside the case was a Fender Telecaster electric guitar.

"Ah, my guitar. This is what I'm wanting to show Souta." Noah said. He got out a few cables, and pulled over the strange, meshed box with knobs on it, the amplifier, that InuYasha had also carried up earlier, plugged it into the wall, and then the guitar into it, and turned it on. He fiddled with the knobs a little, and then played a chord on the guitar. TWAAAANNNNGGGG InuYasha's mouth dropped open at hearing how loud the instrument was. "Hmm. Outta tune a little. Not a surprise." Noah said. He started plucking the strings and fiddling with the knobs located at the top of neck and fretboard of the instrument. "There we go." They now heard the sounds of someone approaching the room, and Souta stepped into the room.

"Wow! A guitar! Woods-san, are you going to play something on that guitar?" Souta asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh, but I got a question to ask you and your sister first."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"How proficient are you two in understanding the English language? What I'm going to sing I can sing in Japanese, but it'll sound better in the language it was written in."

"I know a lot of it, but I'm not quite fluent in it yet." said Kagome in English, her Japanese accent thick in her speech.

"Same on the knowing the basics of it, but I'm further behind on being fluent." Souta also said in English, but he was stumbling more. InuYasha was now confused. He didn't recognize at all what Kagome and Souta just said.

"What's this 'Eeeenggliiish'?" InuYasha asked.

"My native language InuYasha-kun. I'm going to sing this song in it. If you want, I'll re-sing it in Japanese for all of you after I finish." Noah said.

"Uh, no thanks, you don't have to." InuYasha said.

"Sing it already!" Souta said, jumping up and down. Noah smiled and then started playing. The sounds coming from the guitar amplifier seemed to put InuYasha into a trance. After a few bars, Noah started to sing:

"_My grandmother owned a nightclub on the Arkansas-Oklahoma line_

_Momma put me on a greyhound, and I went to stay with her in the summertime_

_I'd box up those empty longnecks and stack'em in the back and make a ham_

_Then at night she'd let me sneak out of the kitchen and sit in with the band_

_Yes, i have sacked some quarterbacks and broke my share of bones along the way_

_I knew it wouldn't last forever, semi-pro always means semi-paid_

_I started climbin' drillin' rigs, I'm oil field trash and proud as i can be_

_Then I took my songs and guitar and sang 'em to a man from Tennessee_

_I've played every beer joint tavern from New York City out to Pasadena_

_Every corn dog fair and rodeo and sold out every basketball arena_

_I like to get down with my boys in Afghanistan and Baghdad City too_

_I am a red, white and blue blood graduate of Honkytonk U_

_A star can't burn forever, and the brightest ones will someday lose their shine_

_But the glass wont ever be half empty in my optimistic mind_

_I'll still have a song to sing and a band to turn it up and play it loud_

_As long as there's a bar room with a corner stage and a honkytonk crowd_

_I've played every beer joint tavern from New York City out to Pasadena_

_Every corn dog fair and rodeo and sold out ever basketball arena_

_I like to get down with my boys in Afghanistan and Baghdad City too_

_Son, I'm a red, white, and blue blood graduate of Honkytonk U_

_That's right a red, white, and blue blood graduate of Honkytonk U"_

When Noah finished, Kagome and Souta started clapping. Noah stood up and gave a bow.

"Well, were you able to understand the words?" Noah asked Kagome and Souta.

"Yeah, I under stood them. That was a cool song!" Souta said.

"What was that song about? I didn't understand it. And how does that strange instrument work? I've seem some shamisen, but this thing doesn't look anything like one." InuYasha said.

"Basically that song was a singer and guitar player telling his story of how he became famous. This instrument, although stringed like a shamisen, is much different. This thing uses technology that's only been around since the early part of last century, and is a recent invention." Noah explained.

"It sure does sound strange." InuYasha replied, still staring at the guitar and amplifier. Just then Ayaka entered the room.

"Dinner is ready. Noah-san, that was a good song we heard you play downstairs. If you're going to play that guitar, here's the rule for it: no playing loud after 8:00 PM." she said. Noah got up bowed, and spoke.

"Of course, Higurashi-sama, I understand." he then stood back up, put the guitar back in it's case, and turned off the amp. Then him, Kagome, Souta, and InuYasha followed Ayaka downstairs to the kitchen for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes:_

_I apologize for not putting any notes in the previous chapter, but with this story, I'm hoping to develop my plot development skills and character development skills. The song I had myself sing in this chapter was 'Honkytonk U' by Toby Keith._

_When leaving reviews, I'd like specific feedback on the accuracy of my use of Japanese honorifics, whether I'm using them correctly or not. And also please point out any other techinical flaws you find with it. Oh, almost forgot, I gave Kagome's mother the name of Ayaka in this story to make her easier to refer to._


	3. Preparations

Foreigner In The Sengoku Jidai

By: Patriot1776

Chapter **III**: _Preparations_

Noah was listening intently as Kagome was explaining to him her and InuYasha's quest for the Shikon no Kakera, or the Jewel Shards, and about the Shikon no Tama itself, as he ate the delicious dinner cooked by Ayaka. Jii-chan was also adding in a thing or two occasionally.

"So let me get this straight Kagome-chan, you're apparently the reincarnation of the priestess who kept this Jewel, and because of it becoming shattered, you, InuYasha-kun and your friends have to collect the pieces and reassemble it?" he asked.

"That's right. Only one shard has to be in the wrong hands for bad things to happen, and unfortunately too many of them already are. Lately, it's been more about us fighting this extremely evil, cruel youkai who's collected most of the shards already than us collecting shards." Kagome said.

"Even though I don't really believe in reincarnation due to my religion, I can see the concept you're implying about it. Who is this evil youkai?" Noah now asked. Kagome then explained to him about Naraku. When she finished, Noah took a few slow deep breaths.

"Noah-kun, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I'm calming myself back down. Your stories of Naraku have irked me a little. I hope you, InuYasha-kun, and your friends finally get him someday, and when you do, I hope you give him the nice, slow, agonizing and painful death he rightfully deserves." he replied in a cold voice. He took another breath, and then looked at InuYasha curiously. "So, you're an inu-hanyou?"

"That's right. Most people hate me. The only real friends I have are Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayaka, and Souta, and now you I guess." InuYasha said gruffly. Noah reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well InuYasha-kun, you don't have to worry about me disliking you. I actually kinda wish I had a pair of those ears myself. As for the hair, there's actually a famous musician over in the States who's got hair the same length and color as yours." Noah said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"There is?" he asked.

"Yep. Now of course there are those who still think he looks strange, but he's also got a lot of people who like him for his long, white hair. Now, as I said up in my room, I'm not in any hurry yet to go back to the Sengoku Jidai with you at the moment. I do want to go there though, so I can observe and take notes of what I see because I am a history buff, and studying Japan's history and ancient culture is mostly the reason why I chose to come here when I was given the option of becoming an exchange student. This is a huge opportunity."

"Hey, wait a minute. Sis, did you actually show him the well or something?" Souta now asked.

"Yeah Souta we did. I actually managed to take him through it briefly to show him what's on the other side." InuYasha said. Souta's eyes lit up.

"You think you could take me too?" he asked. Noah then looked at Souta, smiled a little, and shook his head.

"I seriously doubt it. You really don't know what you'd be getting into. InuYasha only took me through that once to relieve my doubts about the well and also so I wouldn't doubt at all what him and your sis have just explained to me. And I wouldn't be asking to go back if I didn't have any survival, fighting, or weaponry skills, and I do have those, being as I liked to go hunting and camping a lot back home." Souta's face took on a deflated look. InuYasha now looked at Noah seriously.

"You've proven to me that you can fight hand-to-hand with what you pulled in the well house. But I'm still not letting you go with Kagome and I until you prove something else." he said.

"My archery skills?" Noah asked.

"Damn straight. After you and Kagome get back from her school tomorrow, you're going to show me just what you can do with that strange looking bow of yours. Hopefully you're a much better shot than Kagome is."

"Hey! I'm getting better!" Kagome complained.

"She can use a bow too?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I can, but I'm not really that good."

"What kind of bow are you using, Kagome-chan?"

"The kind they had back in the Feudal Era." At that, Noah shook his head and looked at Ayaka.

"Higurashi-okaasan-" Noah started.

"Please, call me Ayaka now." she interrupted.

"Ayaka-okaasan, you think you could buy Kagome-chan a modern, compound hunting bow before her and InuYasha go back through the well for a long time? I'd like to give her some archery lessons, but they'd work best if we were both using the same kind of bow. A compound bow would also be much easier for her to use than the conventional ones she's probably been using." Noah said. Ayaka rubbed her chin a moment.

"It'll all depend on what I can afford." she said.

"I'll go with you when you go to look for one, and pick one out. Kagome, you need to go in the well and bring back the bow you normally use so I can find a modern one that matches it as closely as possible in size and feel." Noah told her.

"Okay. InuYasha and I can go and retrieve it after we finish supper, and tell the others of your impending visit. Mama, we'll probably be back by morning, I'll take my alarm clock with me so I can get back early enough to go to school." Kagome said.

"Sounds fine with me dear, just don't be late for school." Ayaka said. They were now finished with dinner.

"Hey Noah-kun, could you take me back up to your room and show me some more of your stuff, and maybe play me another song on your guitar?" Souta asked.

"Sure. Come on. Arigatou for the fine supper Higurashi-okaasan." Noah said after both he and Souta cleaned up their spots at the dinner table, Noah bowing to Ayaka as he said the last sentence. Ayaka smiled at him. Meanwhile, Kagome and InuYasha left for the well house.

-

Dusk was just starting to settle in the Sengoku Jidai when a familiar red clad hanyou and girl emerged from the Bone Eater's Well. They started off toward Kaede's at a brisk pace. InuYasha was looking down at the ground as they walked.

"I still don't know if bringing him here and letting him travel with us is such a good idea." InuYasha said.

"I'm still a little doubtful too, but he seems determined to at least tag along so he can observe and see what I've seen for the past few months. The way he talks, he sounds like he's certainly capable of looking out for himself. InuYasha, I was like him somewhat when I first started travelling around with you, and look where I'm at." Kagome said.

"That's because I've been beside you and pulled your ass out of the fire a bunch of times. If not for me, Kagome, you'd have been dead a _long_ time ago." InuYasha said sternly, looking at her. Kagome put an arm around him.

"And that's why I like to be with you, the way you protect me." she said. InuYasha was still lost in thought, but he did return the gesture of putting an arm around Kagome as well.

_'Kagome, there's other reasons why I protect you, I just can't say them right now. Things are still too complex, there's too many things to be worked out, before I can say them.'_ InuYasha thought as they approached the village. Shippo was there to greet them.

"Kagome-chan! You're back already?" Shippo said as he pounced up and into Kagome's arms. "Did you bring a lot of treats this time?" Kagome shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no Shippo-chan, I'm going right back tomorrow morning." Kagome said. Disappointment appeared on Shippo's face.

"Why you gotta go back?" he asked.

"I've only came back tonight to retrieve something and take it to my era. Something big has come up." Kagome said as Sango, Miroku, and Kaede exited the hut and approached.

"What is it that's come up Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Well, we're soon going to be having a visitor stopping by here in a few days." Kagome started as they sat down around the fire inside the hut.

"A visitor? What kind of visitor?" Kaede asked. Kagome smiled and launched into her explanation about Noah.

-

Noah had just finished playing another song to Souta, and he was now putting the guitar away.

"Thanks for the song Noah-kun, I've got to get on my homework." Souta said.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me." Noah said as Souta left the room. Noah then got up, walked over and picked up a box he hadn't unpacked yet and took it downstairs along with his bow case. He found Ayaka and Jii-chan watching the evening news. "Ayaka-okaasan, could you join me in the kitchen for minute? I've got some things I want to show you."

"Sure Noah-san. What is it?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen. Noah first put the case for the bow on the kitchen table and opened it. Ayaka's eyes opened wide as Noah lifted the compound bow out of the case. "Is that the bow you'll be taking back with you?" she asked. Noah nodded his head.

"This bow is capable of taking down game as big as large deer if the shooter's accurate enough. And I'll prove to both you and InuYasha tomorrow that I'm deadly accurate with it." Noah then put the bow back in the case and closed it up, and set it back on the floor. He then lifted up the large box and opened it, and set out a bunch of things that Ayaka immediately saw were U.S. military surplus items. One at a time, Noah sat out onto the table from the box: a compass, U.S. Marine Corps Ka-Bar knife, fire starting sparker bar, military wristwatch, folding Army shovel, Army mess kit and canteen, and a P-38 Army can opener on necklace chain. Ayaka was amazed.

"Where'd you get all of this stuff?" she asked.

"Well, besides being a history buff, my dad liked to take me camping when I was tiny, and it stuck, and over the years as I worked my way through grade school I gradually acquired all this so I could go camping on my own, but there's more too." Noah then went back up to his room and returned with a large military surplus backpack, an army sleeping bag rolled up on top of it.

"That I remember there. Chichi-ue and I both figured we were taking in an outdoors boy when we saw that while putting your stuff in your room." she said.

"All of that stuff on the table will fit in this backpack. Plus, as you can see, I've also got a sleeping bag too."

"You're certainly well prepared. Noah-san, assuming you impress InuYasha and myself with that bow tomorrow, when are you planning on going with my daughter and InuYasha through the well?" Ayaka asked.

"This weekend hopefully." Noah replied as he started packing the military gear into the olive-drab backpack.

-

"You're serious? Somebody from your era is joining us?" Sango repeated as her and everybody else except Kagome and InuYasha were dumbfounded and in awe.

"Uh huh. He told my mom himself that before he joins us on our next outing to try and find Naraku, he'd like her to buy me a modern bow and maybe some modern arrows to go along with it. That's why InuYasha and I came back tonight, to pick up my bow and take it to my time so he can see it." Kagome said. Kaede was rubbing her chin.

"Child, you say that this Noah is from a far away land and looks much, much different than how we all look?" she asked.

"That's right Kaede. His skin color is the same as ours, but his face is different. In this time, the land he's from is just now being discovered, but in my era, his land is the most powerful one in the world and a big trading partner and friend of this land." Kagome said. Kaede shook her head, and got up.

"I'll be back momentarily Kagome. I'm going to get something that may be of use for him. Nobody in this village has really seen any kind of foreigner, except for me. And that was years and years ago, so he'll need help making the transition to this time." she said to Kagome as she made her way to the hut entrance.

"Hey, does this mean I could possibly come with you to your time once?" Shippo now asked. Kagome looked at him.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to try it. Not tomorrow though, because Noah and I will both be off at school." Miroku was now rubbing his chin.

"I'm not sure about this. Does this Noah have any kind of other weapons and/or fighting skills other than archery?" Miroku asked.

"Well, he does have some hand-to-hand fighting skills..." Kagome started. InuYasha then suddenly "keh'd", got up and went outside.

"What's with him?" Shippo asked. Kagome giggled a little.

"He's just huffed because _he_ was the one Noah showed us some of his martial arts skills on." she said as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"What? Oooo! Tell me, tell me!" Shippo said excitedly. Kagome then started into her recount of InuYasha getting beat up by Noah in the well house. On the roof of the hut, InuYasha was growling loudly.

_'Miroku, you stupid lech! I'm pounding your face in tomorrow for bringing that up! Yours too Shippo! You'll both never let me hear the end of this!'_ InuYasha thought, growling even louder at the giggles he was now hearing underneath in the hut.

-

On the walk home from school the next day, Kagome was explaining to Noah a lot of what she had seen in the Sengoku Jidai so far. Noah was asking questions mostly about the daily lives of the villagers her and her friends had come across.

"Have you met up with any daimyos yet?" Noah asked.

"Only a few really. InuYasha prefers to steer clear of the daimyos' castles. He says that during a few of his travels before he met up with all of us, he wandered too far close to a few several times, and paid for it with soldiers chasing him and hunting him because of what he was. The few ones we've met we did meet because they either had problems that involved the Shikon no Kakera in some way, or just huge problems that really affected the local peasants." Kagome explained.

"Hmm. Yeah, brutal times, just as I thought. I got another serious question." Noah asked as they started up the shrine steps.

"Yes, Noah-kun?"

"Have you all stumbled across any areas where maybe one daimyo was torching the villages of another daimyo, and slaughtering the villagers to make sieges against that daimyo's castle easier?" Noah asked. Kagome was horrified at that.

"They wouldn't! I've seen the results of youkai and bands of brigands when they do it, but surely not a daimyo's army! They wouldn't stoop to being that cruel and barbaric would they?" Kagome asked excitedly, her eyes welling up with a tears a little.

"It's been done before, Kagome." InuYasha said bluntly in a matter-of-fact voice as he walked up. "I've only seen it happen once or twice, but I have seen daimyos' armies really do that. It's a rare occurrence though. Usually though its like you said. Groups of brigands, outlaws, or youkai usually are responsible when that happens, but it's not beyond daimyos to order their royal armies to do it."

"In the name of Buddha, why?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, Kagome-chan, to make castle sieges easier. First you block off and blockade all the roads and paths the farmers and merchants use to trade and deliver their goods to a daimyo, then you wipe out the local villages and burn the farmers' fields to completely wipe out the food supply for him and his army. Now you just sit back and either wait for the daimyo and his forces to either surrender so they can eat, or starve to death. It works well, but like InuYasha said, it's very rare. Here's why. When you do all that, you usually don't have much of a domain or territory to rule over afterwards, because you've pretty much wiped out everything. So usually it only happens when two daimyos have a whole lot of bad blood between one another and hate each other so much that they'll only be satisfied seeing the other one and his kingdom wiped completely out. So InuYasha-kun, you have seen that happen?" Noah asked.

"Damn right I have. That's just one of the many reasons why I deeply despise and hate daimyos and their lot. They want it all and the little guy gets trampled by them in their quests to have everything. Now, you gonna show me just what you can do with that strange contraption you call a bow or not?" InuYasha asked. Noah smiled, nodded and went into the house to retrieve his bow and a target.

"InuYasha, when did you see stuff like that happen?" Kagome asked after Noah was out of earshot.

"Happened a few times while I was on the run after mother died, before I heard of the Shikon no Tama and met Kikyo. I'd come to a village and sneak and scout around to see if they had any extra food I could make off with and eat, and it happened during the night each time. I didn't stay too long after the plundering and pillaging started, but I did stay long enough to see that it was a real army loyal to a daimyo that was doing it instead of a bunch of lawless brigands. I didn't stay in the area after it happened either. Instead I was usually trying to get as far away from there as possible so I wouldn't run the risk of running into the army afterwards." Kagome was left staring at the ground again in slight sadness at those words. InuYasha saw this and decided to cheer things up. "Mark my words Kagome, I'm not going to let something like that happen to Kaede's village. If an army tries to come and do that, I'll use my _Kaze no Kizu_ to stop them if I have to, but only as a last resort." Kagome looked at him.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said. It was then that Noah walked back out of the house carrying his bow case and a large, layered, foam block with a target painted on it. Ayaka and Souta were behind him.

"Well, here's the target. Where do you want it InuYasha?" Noah asked as he set the block down. InuYasha looked around and noticing a nice spot with brush behind it, picked up the block and carried it over. He set it down, then carefully scouted around in the bushes behind the spot to make sure the area beyond the bushes was open parkland so that in case Noah missed, his arrow wouldn't wind up going through an innocent bystander's head. He then walked back over.

"InuYasha, you did check to make sure that there's open field beyond those bushes right?" Ayaka asked.

"I did. Okay Noah, take your shot from the other side of the shrine grounds. This'll make a good distance that Kikyo usually managed to drop youkai from really well. Let's see what that strange bow of yours is capable of." InuYasha said.

"You got it." Noah replied. He opened up his bow case and got the large, compound bow out, attaching the quiver to it. Walking over to the spot opposite of the target block, he held up his thumb for a moment over the target in his line of sight to it as the others watched. _'About 50-55 yards. Not hard at all. I've taken down deer at 80 yards on a calm clear day with this thing._' He then stuck a finger in his mouth briefly and held it up for a moment to check for wind. _'Slight wind blowing to the right.'_ Satisfied, he picked up the bow and his finger release glove, and put it on. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver, nocked it up, and pulled the drawstring back to take aim, the bow's cams taking the draw weight off of his arms when he finished pulling it back. He took careful aim, adjusting for the wind, and released.

The arrow soared through the air with a deadly grace, and thunked into the block just inside the 1st ring of the target from the center. InuYasha was about to go and retrieve it when they all saw Noah nock up another arrow and fire. This one flew the same as the last, this time landing a little down and to the left of the first arrow, but still inside the first ring from the center. He nocked up again and fired, this one landing in the precise center. They all then walked over to the target block.

"Pretty damn good Noah." InuYasha said as he looked at the arrows. Noah looked at them as well.

"I did a fine job adjusting for windage. I like that grouping." he said.

"Wow! You're an awesome shot Noah!" Souta said. Noah now looked at Kagome.

"How good are you Kagome?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"If that had been me, I would have completely missed every single time at that distance." she said. Noah nodded.

"Then I can help you a little in correcting that, but only practice can get you to where you can do that. Did you bring me the bow you normally use?" He asked.

"I'll get it then." she said.

"Souta-kun, go get my box of military camping gear and back pack please, I want InuYasha to see it." Noah said.

"Sure thing." he said, then following his sister as they both went back into the house.

"Backpack? Don't tell me your planning on bringing your school stuff and a bunch of junk too." InuYasha gruffed out.

"I'm bringing my books yes, but I'm only bringing stuff you really need for survival in the wilderness. You'll see." he replied. InuYasha turned and removed one of the arrows from the block and stared at it.

"These arrows are strange looking. I hope you realize that we won't be able to get arrows like this on the other side of the well." InuYasha said as he continued to look at the aluminum shafted modern arrow.

"I'm perfectly aware of it, and I've already got it figured out how I think I can adapt wooden arrows to work with this bow." Noah replied.

"Noah-san, when do you want to go with me to find Kagome a new bow?" Ayaka asked.

"Whenever you're ready. We've got the whole week." Noah replied. It was then that Kagome returned with her Sengoku Jidai-era bow and arrows and Souta carrying the military backpack. Souta set the backpack down and Kagome handed the bow and arrows to Noah.

"Here you go." she said. Noah studied the bow briefly, taking up to a firing position and drawing the string back without an arrow, and slowly relaxing it.

"Yep, this thing is too hard to use for somebody just starting to learn archery. I could use this, but it'd take a lot of time to get used to. Hand me one of the arrows." he said. Kagome did, and Noah looked at it for a moment, then at the end of it. He opened up the backpack and got out the large Marine Ka-Bar knife and held the edge to the end of the arrow, InuYasha's eyes opening a little at the knife. "It'll work." He handed the arrow back to Kagome and put the knife back in its sheath before putting it back in the backpack.

"Where did you get that knife?" InuYasha asked.

"I'll tell you over supper, and show you everything that's in that backpack later. Come on, I'm famished." Noah said.

"I'll start dinner then." Ayaka said as they went back into the house after Noah packed his bow back up.

-

In a large castle belonging to a daimyo back in the Sengoku Jidai, a private execution was taking place. A farmer and his family had been brought before the daimyo, and were now pleading for their lives.

"Please Takkan-sama! Spare us! It couldn't be helped that the harvest was a tiny bit less than the quota! We haven't done anything wrong!" The farmer was pleading on his knees to the daimyo, Takkan, who was brandishing a katana.

"I've had it up to here with you peasants! I've made it clear to all of you! Unless you produce the EXACT minimum of crops I specify or more, you die! I don't care if you all were just one or two ounces short! That still means you didn't meet the quota! So you pay the price!" Takkan shouted, and without further hesitation, Takkan beheaded the poor farmer in front of him, his family's wailing and crying then exploding and they tried to run to his body, but the soldiers held them back forcefully, striking the mother and her children. Two more soldiers came and carried the body and head away.

Takkan then ordered the farmer's wife and children brought to him. Soldiers rigidly then forced the children to watch as Takkan beheaded their mother while their father's blood still dripped from the blade. He then proceeded to behead the children one at a time, starting with the youngest child and proceeding to the oldest. The officer of the soldiers present walked up to him after the headless body of the eldest child hit the ground.

"Takkan-sama, what shall we do with the bodies and heads?" he asked.

"Take the bodies, pile them up in the center of the village this family was from, and set them aflame. As for the heads, place them on spikes and place them around the body pile before you light them. Finally remind the peasants that is an example of the price for failing to meet the harvest quota." he said.

"Of course, Takkan-sama. It shall be done." The officer replied, then he and the soldiers began to carry out those gruesome orders as Takkan calmly turned and strolled back into the main building of the castle. After he entered, another officer walked up to him, bowing.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Takkan-sama, Kagewaki-sama of the Kagewaki clan is here to see you. He is waiting for you in your chambers." Takkan raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. This should be interesting. I've never heard of him really." Takkan replied.

"He just came to power in his realm and this is his first meeting with a fellow daimyo, Takkan-sama."

"Very well. Resume your normal duties."

"As you wish, Takkan-sama." The officer said as he bowed again, turned and left. Entering his chambers, Takkan saw a nicely dressed, very young man with long, flowing black hair waiting for him.

"Takkan-sama, a pleasure to meet you." Naraku said as he approached Takkan and bowed.

"Kagewaki-sama. I've never heard of you, you come to power recently?" Takkan asked as he returned the bow.

"Yes. My father died just two weeks ago and I had to unexpectedly assume the rule of his domain. He had been grooming me for it though. I understand that you are having problems with local peasant farmers not producing enough crops." Naraku said in a gentlemanly voice.

"Down to business I see. Yes, I've been having major problems of it. Just this morning I had to execute a farmer and his entire family because their yield was just barely short of my quota. Why do you ask, Kagewaki-sama?" Takkan said as he went and poured some sake for him and Naraku.

"I have a way that you could make your control over the peasants even more absolute than it already is. You would be able to completely dominate over every small detail of their lives even more than you already are." Naraku said.

"There is? Hmph. I don't see how. My soldiers are already as ruthless and professionally disciplined as they come, and I've got plenty of them so that I always know exactly what is going on in each of my villages, and I've taken away almost every single personal liberty conceivable from the peasants. What do you suggest I do to further strengthen my already iron handed grip upon them?" Takkan asked gentlemanly.

"You ever heard of the Shikon no Kakera?" Naraku asked. Takkan spit out his sake and started coughing at that.

"What? What are you getting at?" Takkan now asked in an astonished voice. Naraku then opened his hand, revealing a Jewel Shard.

"Would you be willing to make a deal with me in return for this and a few other shards Takkan?" Naraku asked, smiling evilly. Takkan noticed his smile and returned one that was just as wicked.

"You know, you're my kind of person, Kagewaki-sama. What do you have in mind?" Takkan asked in a pleasant voice.


	4. Meet the Houshi, Kitsune, and Taijiya!

Foreigner In The Sengoku Jidai

By: Patriot1776

Chapter **IV**: _Meet the Houshi, Kitsune, and Taijiya!_

It was the end of the week, and InuYasha, Kagome, and Noah were now getting ready to drop down into the well. They were in the kitchen of the shrine house, and Noah and Kagome were making sure they had their stuff.

"Compass, check. Ka-Bar knife, check. Magnesium bar and steel, check..." Noah said as he made sure his olive drab G.I. backpack had everything in it he would needing. InuYasha was standing around annoyed.

"Could you guys hurry up a little?" he said.

"I'm finished now InuYasha-kun. It's Kagome-chan who's still not ready." Noah said.

"Noah-kun, I have something for you that I brought back with me when we went to get my bow." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Noah asked. Kagome then went up to her room and came down with some common peasant men's clothes. These were what Kaede had gotten for her.

"These clothes. You need to put them on. Nobody on the other side of the well has really seen a foreigner's face, so the wise old miko who helps us out a lot gave them to me to give to you." Noah walked up and took the clothes from her. InuYasha grinned a little.

"Uhh, InuYasha-kun? You'll have to show me how to put these on." Noah said.

"Come on then." InuYasha said as he grabbed Noah by the arm and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Noah stripped down to his boxer style underwear. InuYasha's eyes opened wide seeing Noah's chest. There were numerous scars from surgery on Noah's chest. Noah noticed this. "What?" Noah asked. "Your chest! What the hell happened to your chest?" InuYasha asked. Then it hit Noah. "OH! These!" Noah said, pointing to the scars. "It's a long story InuYasha-kun, but those are not combat wounds. In this time, doctors have the ability to put you to sleep, open you up and work on your insides, all while you're still alive. I've had that done to me a few times." InuYasha just continued staring blankly for a moment or so, then shook his head and started helping Noah get the clothes on. "Keh. Whatever, you can tell me all about 'em later." he said.

"You know InuYasha-kun, I wonder." Noah said.

"About what?" InuYasha asked.

"Does Kagome-chan wear old clothes like these in the Feudal Era? She apparently isn't going to change clothes."

"No. She wears that uniform of hers." InuYasha said as he helped Noah get the lower pants on and then the top kimono.

"Why?"

"Because it's what she was wearing when she fell down the well first time, and everybody's used to seeing her in them." InuYasha said as he helped Noah finish with the clothes.

"Hmm. No pockets that I'm used to with these. Let me get one more thing out of my room." Noah said as they exited the bathroom.

"What now?" InuYasha asked. Noah didn't respond, he ducked into his room, and returned wearing a G.I. utility belt with many small compartments on it. InuYasha looked at him a little strangely before they went back down stairs. Ayaka and Souta met them at the bottom.

"Noah-san, have you got everything?" Ayaka asked.

"I do. Everything I need is in the backpack, plus a couple more things in this belt." he replied. Souta sighed.

"Man I wish I could join you." he said.

"Listen kid, you have to prove to me that you can take care of yourself if you want to try and join us, and there ain't time for that right now. Let's get going already." InuYasha said. With that Noah got on his backpack and him, InuYasha, and Kagome made for the well house. Noah got on InuYasha's back when they got inside, and Kagome jumped in first, followed by Noah and InuYasha.

-

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting close to the well, when they heard the telltale sound of the time warp, meaning InuYasha, Kagome, and the visitor from Kagome's time had arrived.

"They're here!" Shippo said excitedly. InuYasha then jumped out of the well, and everybody saw a very short haired, and strange faced youth with peculiar eyewear on InuYasha's back. He was wearing clothes like theirs, but wearing a huge backpack with a strange bow on top of it and was also wearing a strange belt. He got off of InuYasha's back, and InuYasha reached down and pulled Kagome up and out of the well. They noticed Kagome had a similar strange looking bow too that Noah had. Noah was looking at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo with keen interest, and they were looking at him.

"So, this is them?" Noah asked, Kagome.

"Yep! This is them! Noah-kun, meet Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, meet Noah-kun!" Kagome said excitedly. Noah walked up to each of them, and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Kagome's told me a lot about all of you." Noah said, his Southern gentleman accent thickening up in his Japanese as he said it.

"Woah. Kagome, is this how most people dress in your era? Still a lot like how we dress?" Shippo asked. Kagome walked up to the little kit.

"No, not really. He's wearing clothes similar to yours to help make it easier on the village folk when they see him. Remember what Kaede said. Hardly anybody around here has really seen somebody from a completely different part of the world."

"Kaede's wisdom shows through again." Sango said. "What's with the strange bow Kagome? Noah's wearing one too."

"Sango, both Noah and I have bows made in my era now. The one Noah's wearing is his own that he brought with him to Japan. Mine's one Noah picked out for me that mom bought. These bows are easier to shoot and easier to be accurate with."

"Wow." Sango said, impressed. They then started off toward the village, Noah strolling beside Miroku. Shippo as a result jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Kagome tells me you're a servant of Buddha right?" Noah started.

"That I am. You follow Buddha as well?" Miroku asked.

"No, I'm of a different faith, one that hasn't even made it here yet according to the history books. From what Kagome's been telling me, you'd make a great person to have philosophical talks with." Noah replied. Shippo then spoke up.

"Why do yo talk so strange?" Shippo asked.

"Your language is not my mother tongue. I learned to talk in a different tongue and only recently learned this land's language. My accent has to do with the part of the world I'm from." Noah replied.

"You sure have mastered our language well." Sango commented.

"Say something in your mother tongue! I wanna hear it!" Shippo said excitedly.

"I can do better than that. I'll sing a song in it." Noah said. Everybody turned to him.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Not again." InuYasha said.

"Yes. I can. I can also play a musical instrument too. One that's different from the one you saw, Kagome and InuYasha." Noah said as he opened a compartment on his belt and got out a harmonica. He blew into it a little. "Good, sounds okay."

"Hey, I think I recognize that sound. Sometimes visitors from the continent will bring a instrument that sounds somewhat like that." Miroku said.

"Wind reeds? Yeah, Miroku. This instrument is sort of a modern derivative of it." Noah said.

"Start singing already!" Shippo said. At that, Noah started adjusting his step to the tempo of the song he was going to play, a moderate, walking one, then started playing a 'boom-chicka'-type rhythm on the harmonica that in no time had Shippo tapping his hand along on Miroku's shoulder. Everybody else started to feel and get into the rhythm when Noah took the harmonica out of his mouth and started singing in English, switching back and forth from playing the rhythm more on the harmonica between the words in places:

_I hear the train a comin'._

_It's rollin' round the bend._

_And I ain't seen the sunshine since_

_I don't know when._

_I'm stuck in Folsom Prison._

_And time keeps, draggin' on._

_But that train keeps a rollin'_

_On down to San Antone._

_When I was just a baby_

_My momma told me "Son,_

_always be a good boy._

_Don't ever play with guns."_

_But I shot a man in Reno,_

_Just to watch him die._

_When I hear that whistle blowin',_

_I hang my head and cry._

Noah then went to playing a solo on the harmonica for a few moments before he resumed his singing. Kagome was being moved by the words, since she could understand English.

_I bet there's rich folks eatin'_

_In a fancy dining car._

_They're probably drinking coffee._

_And smoking big cigars._

_But I know I had it coming._

_I know I can't be free._

_But those people keep a movin'._

_And that's what tortures me._

He played one more solo before singing the last verses.

_Well if they freed me from this prison_

_If that railroad train was mine._

_I bet I'd move it on_

_A little farther down the line._

_Far from Folsom Prison._

_That's where I want to stay._

_And I'd let that lonesome whistle,_

_Blow my blues away._

Noah finished the song by going back into the rhythm he'd been playing at the beginning of it. Everybody clapped when he finished. Especially Shippo.

"I love that! Noah-kun, could you teach me how to play that?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I will later on. But here." Noah said as he pulled another harmonica out of another compartment on the belt and handed it to him.

"OH WOW!" Shippo said.

"Put it in your clothes for now. I'll start giving you lessons later." Noah said.

"Noah-kun, you're going to get along fine with everybody." Kagome said with a smile as they approached the outskirts of Kaede's village.

When they entered the village, the villagers immediately took notice of the new, foreign looking person with the already strange group. They all stared at Noah as they made their way to Kaede's hut. Along the way, they found the old miko helping to pull up weeds in a garden and they approached her. Kaede noticed them.

"Hmm, is this the foreigner you spoke of Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"He is, Kaede-obaachan. His name's Woods, Noah. Noah-kun, Kaede-obaachan." Kagome said. Kaede stood up, walked over and looked Noah over, noticing the bows on Kagome and Noah's backs. Noah bowed to her.

"An honor to meet you, Kaede-sama." Noah said.

"Hello Noah-san. I'm glad you put on the clothes I gave to Kagome-san. What's the strange devices on yours and Kagome's backs?" Kaede asked.

"These?" Noah asked as he reached around, undid, and removed the bow from it's spot on his backpack. "This is the modern-era version of the classic bow that's used for shooting arrows. It still works the same way as the ones of this time, but it's had modern technology applied to it. It's easier to aim with this, and Kagome's got one to help her get more accurate and better at archery faster." Kaede nodded. It was then the village headman walked up.

"Hyosuke-sama, what is it?" Kaede asked. Hyosuke looked at Noah for a moment.

"Is this youth here the strange one the villagers have been buzzing about?" he asked.

"He is." Kagome said. "He's a friend of ours. He's from a faraway land and is a foreigner."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Woods, Noah. At your service Hyosuke-sama." Noah said politely as he bowed. Hyosuke smiled.

"Well, Woods-san, if you're a friend of this group, then you're welcome here. In fact, it was you all I was looking for." Hyosuke said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I came to ask you all if you wouldn't mind staying here for the next few days instead of going back out on your quest immediately." Hyosuke said.

"And why would we do that?" InuYasha asked in wary tone, narrowing his eyes at Hyosuke.

"To protect the village. I just got some disturbing news from a messenger of one of our neighboring villages. It has me a little on edge."

"What did they say?" Noah asked.

"Three days ago, a village a couple days or so travel northwest, was raided and massacred. Most everybody, especially the women and children, were slaughtered in cold blood without mercy." A collective gasp went through everybody.

"Who did this?" Sango asked.

"That's the most disturbing part. The few villagers who managed to escape with their lives said a _royal army_, _not_ a band of brigands, was who did it. And here's the strange thing. The army was carrying the colors of the region's _own_ daimyo!" Hyosuke was now shaking.

"So you're saying a daimyo attacked and savaged a village of his own peasants? This is troubling. Why would he do that?" Miroku asked.

"Obviously because the bastard wanted to eliminate somebody who was planning a rebellion against him. What's this matter to us? Are you saying your afraid of something like that happening here? I doubt it. This wacko doesn't have a stake here." InuYasha said.

"The thing is the witnesses say the soldiers' eyes were glowing red with pure bloodlust, like they were possessed, and afterwards, there was a message left on the burned out remnants of the headman's hut. It read: _'This is just the beginning! Peasants everywhere, prepare. ALL weak, innocent peasants, ALL women, ALL children of ALL regions of the land shall now be crushed by the mighty hand of Takkan!! May ALL innocent peasants now be sacrificed in blood to Takkan!!'_ Takkan is known as one of the most cruel daimyo's in the land, and apparently he's now completely lost it. I'm afraid he's now going to try and make it here eventually." Hyosuke said, trembling.

"We shall stay here then, and see what happens. Hopefully, the other daimyos in the area are mobilizing their armies to stop this." Miroku said.

"Indeed, they are. In fact, the messenger said, he was on his way to visit Sachi-sama, the daimyo over this village, as we speak. He said all the local daimyos who've heard of this are going to enter into a temporary pact to protect each other's villages from this madness, and work together to stop Takkan's forces." Hyosuke continued.

"Why do we have to be here then if the local lord's gonna be sending some of his own guys here already?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I have a suspicion that there might possibly be a powerful youkai or oni of some kind truly be behind this, since the eyewitnesses said the soldiers' eyes were glowing like an oni's."

-

It was later, and everybody had sat down in Kaede's hut and Kaede and Kagome were now cooking supper for everybody. Noah sat down by InuYasha and Miroku, opened his backpack, and pulled out a Bible. InuYasha and Miroku looked keenly at it, as did everybody else.

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"The holy book of my fait, written in my native tongue, so unfortunately you and InuYasha wouldn't be able to understand it." Noah said, handing the Bible to Miroku.

"You're right, these characters are completely foreign." Miroku said, flipping through the pages. InuYasha briefly looked in it.

"Bah. It may as well be a bunch of cat scratches to me." he said. Noah took the Bible back from Miroku, flipped to a certain page, and read a few passages. He then closed the book, and closed his eyes thoughtfully for a few moments. He then said a prayer in his native English.

"You try to be a true practitioner of your faith?" Kaede asked over at him.

"I try to be. But as Miroku probably knows, it can be difficult at times." Noah replied. He then put the Bible back in the backpack, and pulled the sheathed Ka-Bar knife out of his belt, and reached over and picked up one of the wooden arrows that him and Kagome were sharing. He now proceeded to carve a notch into the backend of it.

"What's the meaning of your name?" Sango asked.

"It means 'peace' in a language I do not know. I was named after one of the people mentioned in the holy book."

"You're saying there was a man named Noah in that book?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I can tell you all the story of him." Noah said.

"Tell it! Tell it!" Shippo said.

"Okay. Well, first off let me say that my religion is centered on a belief in one true God who created _everything_, or is monotheistic. Let me just that get that out of the way. This story is from that perspective of belief. Am I clear on that?" Noah asked.

"Sounds very, very, strange, but go on." Sango said.

"Okay." Noah said. He then proceeded to tell them all the story of Noah's Ark as he continued carving the notch into the arrow. "First, let me lay some groundwork about this story so you'll understand it better. According to my beliefs and faith, after God created the world and everything else, he then created the first man and woman." He stopped and looked to see if everybody was listening. Everybody was, including Kaede. He continued. "The man's name was Adam, and the woman's name was Eve. Adam and Eve committed the first sin in the world when they ate the forbidden fruit of a tree in the garden of Eden, the paradise on Earth, the world, that God had created specifically for Adam and Eve."

"What sort of fruit was on this forbidden tree?" Miroku asked.

"The tree was called the Tree of Knowledge. God had specifically instructed Adam and Eve not to eat from that tree, for their own good, saying they would die if they ate from it. Adam and Eve were tempted however because the Evil One, the source of all evil, had taken the form of a serpent and deceived Eve into trying the fruit, saying that she would gain the knowledge of God and become more like God if she ate it, and she fell for it. She then managed to get Adam to eat some of it too." Noah said.

"So according to your beliefs, the Evil One was in existence even before the world began?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, he was. But how the Evil One came to be is a different story for a different time." Noah replied.

"This Eve was incredibly stupid then, to let herself get tricked like that." InuYasha interrupted. Noah looked at him sternly, and Kagome saw his gaze.

"Osuwari." she said. WHAM "Don't make smart alecky remarks, InuYasha. Noah-kun, please continue." Kagome said.

"Anyway, the only thing that came about from Adam and Eve eating from the Tree of Knowledge is that man learned the ways of both Good and Evil, and over time after that, the descendants of Adam and Eve chose the ways of Evil more and more over the ways of Good, until finally God had seen enough of it, about the time of Noah."

"So now we getting into the real story of Noah?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, we are now. By the time of Noah, man had become so corrupted that the entire world had become filled with nothing but violence, sin, and wrongdoing. No person was following the ways of holiness and righteousness. No person that is, accept for Noah and his family and household. God in the meantime now felt extremely sorry and grieved for creating man and the things of flesh in the world because of all the wickedness and evil that was in the world. He decided to start completely over with His Creation, to wipe the slate clean and start anew. He would first destroy all that He had made so diligently, man especially, and start all over."

"Wait, what you're saying is that he was going to destroy Noah too, along with those who deserved it?" Shippo asked.

"I'm getting to that. God saw that Noah and his household were the only ones left in the world who were not evil and corrupt, and so He decided he would spare them, but still kill off every other person in the world, since every other human being in the world besides Noah and his family were utterly corrupt, evil, and deserving of it."

"How was he going to do that? Destroy the world and spare Noah and his family?" Kagome asked.

"That's when the ark comes in. God had decided to destroy the world by bringing a flood that would completely cover the entire world. He would cause it to rain, rain, and continue to rain until no dry land remained, only an endless ocean. That would drown all of the evil persons in the world while still facilitating the survival of Noah and his family."

"How did God facilitate that?" Sango now asked.

"God started talking to Noah, and He instructed Noah to build a giant, massively huge ark out of wood. He instructed that when the ark was finished, Noah was to take a male and a female of every bird, animal, and other living creature into the ark with him and his family, and they would ride out the Great Flood in the ark. God also instructed Noah to take into the ark all the food needed for every animal and him and his family to survive for a long period of time. God provided Noah with the plans and instructions on how to build the ark, but it was up to Noah and his family to build it, gather the food needed, and gather the animals that would ride out the flood with him and his entire family and household."

"This was truly a great undertaking. And Noah and his family did all of this? This building of this ark?" Kaede asked.

"That they did. No other person would help them out, because they were evil. Every other person thought instead that Noah and his family were making fools of themselves. But God's Word came to pass. After Noah and his family had shut themselves up in the ark with two, and sometimes seven, of every animal, bird, and creature in the world, it started to rain. And I mean really, _really_ rain! It rained for forty days and forty nights, the rain falling in torrents that were never before seen and have never been seen since. It rained so much that all the mountains were even covered with water, and the ark that Noah, his family, and the animals were in, floated upon that water." Noah said.

"How many days were the waters on the Earth?" Miroku asked.

"A hundred and fifty days. Then God started to make the waters recede until the ark rested on the top of a mountain. Noah opened the window the ark had, and sent out some doves to see if they could find solid ground. At first, they didn't find solid ground and kept returning to him, but after a few more days, they finally did, and never returned to him. Noah then opened the ark up, and he and his household, and all the animals he had taken with him, left the ark and began to repopulate the Earth. Meanwhile, God, after seeing all the good that Noah had done, decided he would never again destroy everything as he had done, and would not flood the earth ever again."

"Wow!" Shippo said. "What a great story!"

"All way over my head. My head's spinning." InuYasha said.

"Pretty interesting view of things you have, Noah." Miroku said.

"Vastly different from what you're used to, yes, but as Kagome has said, I come from a completely different part of the world." Noah said as he looked at the end of the arrow he had been carving. "Well, I think this arrow's ready to try on my bow tomorrow." he said.


End file.
